This invention relates to a ski boot, in particular of the rear entrance type.
As is known, ski boots of the so-called rear entrance type comprise essentially a boot shell whereto front and rear gaiters are journalled which are juxtaposed to each other; the boot is fastened or closed by tightening the gaiters against each other.
For gaiter closing, various devices are currently in use among which devices comprising cables attached to either of the gaiters, e.g. the front gaiter, and to a take-up assembly on the rear gaiter which is operative to take up or pay off the cables, thereby the working length of the cables can be changed to switch from the closed condition to the open condition, and/or vice versa.
With such devices, which are quite convenient to use as a rule, the gaiters are tightened by pulling on the cable through an actuator assembly formed, for example, by a cylindrical body around which the cables are wound.
Consequently, as the tightening force to be applied increases, a larger effort is to be exerted on the cable take-up assembly, which causes some practical difficulties due especially to the fact that the operation is mostly performed with gloves or even mittens on.